Sunshine Becomes You
by Mr. Eureureong
Summary: "Dia gadis yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan...entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"/Gadis berambut pink panjang dan berkulit putih bersih yang menindih Sasuke itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata emeraldnya terbelalak kaget. "Oh! Oh, kami-sama! Gomennasai."/"Kurasa kita perlu ke rumah sakit."/"Oh, astaga."/ SasuSaku slight ItaSaku, RnR


**Sunshine Becomes You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'Sunshine Becomes You'. Because Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto and 'Sunshine Becomes You' belong to Ilana Tan.**

**Warning: Based on 'Sunshine Becomes You' buatan Ilana Tan, OOC, GaJe, Abal, no betaread, dll**

**Author Note: Fic ini diketik cuma buat seneng-seneng aja. Jadi kalo gak suka silahkan enyah dari sini ._. Fic ini juga saya ketik buat temen saya yang paling gak kuat baca novel dan kebetulan dia suka Naruto, dan kebetulan juga dia****_ silent reader_**** di .-. dan ya, fic ini kayaknya nyaris 85% (atau lebih?) mirip sama novelnya ._. fic ini juga saya buat hanya untuk pemanasan setelah kurang lebih 2 tahun berhenti menulis fanfic. Yang mengatakan kalau fic ini plagiat memang betul. Tapi saya usahakan hanya chapter pertama yang sama dan seterusnya saya akan memakai imajinasi saya sendiri (kalau fic ini belum dihapus)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Itachi Uchiha bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat delapan yang berderet di seberang jalan. Hari ini langit kota Oto terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hati Itachi sendiri. Hari yang indah bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Itachi yakin ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit kota Oto yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat dan merah. Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Dan 'seseorang' itu adalah adik laki-lakinya.

Itachi yakin Sasuke Uchiha telalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan konser pianonya di Australia, dan 5 hari lagi dia akan memulai konsernya di New York. Dan seperti biasa, kalau si bungsu Uchiha sudah sibuk, ia sangat jarang menjawab telepon ataupun membalas pesan dari teman dan keluarganya. Karena itu Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Sasuke secara langsung.

_Well_, setidaknya untuk memastikan kalau adik tercintanya masih hidup. Oh, dan juga untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak membuat langit kota Oto menjadi mendung. Ya, semendung suasana hati si bungsu Uchiha. Walaupun kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi percayalah, Sasuke mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati hari yang indah kalau ia sendiri sedang tidak ingin menikmati hari yang indah.

Itachi berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga yang berada di pojok kiri _lobby_, masih tetap bersiul pelan. Karena adiknya tinggal di lantai dua, tak ada salahnya dia menaiki tangga, hitung-hitung olahraga. Itachi berjalan di lorong dan beberapa menit kemudian dia berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan '19' berwarna kuning gading. Dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di wajahnya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menekan bel.

Pintu baru dibuka setelah Itachi menekan bel untuk yang keempat kalinya. Raut wajah sang adik yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Itachi bahwa suasana hati sang adik memang sedang tidak bagus.

"Hai." Itachi tersenyum lebar dan dia menyentil kening adiknya pelan. Kebiasaannya dari kecil yang belum juga hilang sampai sekarang.

Sasuke Uchiha mengelus keningnya dan mendengus pelan. "Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu dia melangkah ke samping, membiarkan sang kakak lewat.

"Ya," sahut Itachi singkat dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi. Itachi menyadari pemanas ruangan belum dinyalakan. Ternyata Sasuke memang sangat sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Kau gila," gumam Itachi, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Kau tidak kedinginan di dalam?" tanya Itachi sambil menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh dan duduk di kursi berlengan yang terlihat nyaman. Itachi bisa melihat banyak lembaran partitur-partitur yang penuh coretan berserakan di atas meja bundar di depannya dan beberapa jatuh ke atas karpet tebal berwarna cokelat polos. Itachi melirik piano hitam yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan ada beberapa lembar partitur-partitur lain berserakan di sekitarnya. Di atas piano, di bangku piano, di meja kecil di samping piano dan di lantai.

"Kukira kau masih di Suna." Suara Sasuke terdengar di belakangnya.

Itachi memang pernah memberitahu adiknya bahwa ia dan krunya, Akatsuki, akan mengikuti perlombaan _modern dance_ di Suna. Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat. Ia berbalik menatap adiknya yang masih duduk dengan santai di kursi. "Aku kembali ke Oto kemarin malam," sahut Itachi ringan.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Benarkah?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan mulai mencorat-coret lembaran partitur miliknya.

Itachi bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ada minum? Aku benar-benar haus." Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru, "Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain jus tomat kalengan?"

Tidak seperti adik dan ayahnya, Itachi tidak terlalu menyukai tomat. Dia lebih menyukai buah stroberi, sama seperti ibunya.

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Terdengar jawaban tak acuh dari adiknya.

Itachi mendesah dan mengambil sekaleng jus tomat lalu menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, di mana sang adik sudah kembali menghadap piano dan sudah mulai menekan beberapa tuts piano sambil sesekali berdecak pelan.

"Jadi?" Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari _aniki_ tercintamu ini? Persiapan untuk konsermu nanti?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk jus tomatnya dengan cepat.

"Bukan," gumam Sasuke. Ia tidak memandang Itachi, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan dentingan piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Belum sampai semenit, Sasuke menghentikan permainannya dan berdecak kesal. "Ini tidak benar."

Itachi mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya. "Lagu barumu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano dan kembali tenggelam ke dunianya sendiri.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Itachi berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"_Otouto_," panggil Itachi lagi. kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"_BAKA OTOUTO_!" Kali ini Itachi juga menendang kursi yang diduduki Sasuke sampai kursi itu terjungkal ke sisi yang berlawanan.

Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Itachi dengan kesal. "Apa?"

Itachi melotot membalas tatapan adiknya. "Kau harus menjauh dari piano terkutuk itu untuk sementara," katanya tegas. "Kau harus keluar dari apatemen ini dan jalan-jalan. sudah berapa lama kau mendekam di sini, huh? Sejak kembali dari Australia dua minggu yang lalu? Ini tidak sehat dan kau tahu itu."

"Aku sudah keluar kemarin," bantah Sasuke keras kepala, namun nada suara tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk...untuk..." Sasuke terdiam, lalu menatap Itachi dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu?"

Itachi mendesah. "Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" tanya Itachi sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ayo, kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia di luar sana kau bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu itu. Ayo."

Sasuke mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kalau kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan," gerutunya. Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk. "Sekarang di mana kutaruh kunci sialan itu?"

Itachi mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mandi dulu," ujar Sasuke malas dan dia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya dan dia baru menyadari kalau sang adik masih memakai baju piama berwarna biru muda dengan motif kotak-kotak. Itachi menarik nafasnya dan mendengus keras.

"Dasar jorok," gumam Itachi singkat sebelum dia kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi.

* * *

Sasuke menatap bangunan di depannya dengan curiga. "Kau bilang kita akan pergi makan siang," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menuduh. Sekarang dia memakai celana _jeans_ panjang, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan _coat_ putih.

Itachi tertawa geli dan dia mengacak rambut _dark blue_ adiknya. "Tenang saja. Restoran yang akan kita datangi ada di dekat sini dan kebetulan aku juga ingin mampir sebentar." Itachi tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Sasuke tetap memandang kakaknya dengan curiga. "Kau tidak sedang menculikku atau semacamnya kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Itachi melotot dan dia menyikut lengan adiknya dengan agak kencang. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar dan melihat anak-anak didikku," ujar Itachi dengan nada agak jengkel.

Sasuka menatap kakaknya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Anak didik? Kau? Mengajar?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Oke, kakaknya memang _modern dancer_ yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan grup _dance_nya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Itachi Uchiha sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Ia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Namun mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Itachi bukan orang yang sabar dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Sasuke adalah adik kandungnya yang tumbuh besar dengannya, jadi ia tahu benar soal hal itu.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Hanya kadang-kadang, sih. Tapi mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sasuke blak-blakan. Sasuke masih ingat kejadian waktu ia meminta sang kakak mengajarinya menari hip-hop saat dia masih di Sekolah Dasar dulu. Satu gerakan yang salah dan kakaknya akan terus berkicau tanpa henti sampai gerakan itu sempurna. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk mengajar anak-anak?"

Itachi mendesah, namun senyumaan masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Karena dia memintaku untuk melakukannya."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura siapa? Banyak orang yang bernama Sakura di dunia ini."

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Itachi menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Sakura Haruno. Tapi Sasuke yakin ia tidak mengenal seorang pun dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar beberapa kelas seperti hip-hop dan _modern dance_ di studio tari tempatnya mengajar―dia juga penari, kau tahu? Penari kontemporer. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari dan aku langsung...terpesona." Itachi terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut-sebutnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar karena mereka kekurangan instruktur yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau menyukai si gadis Haruno itu."

"Ya," jawab Itachi terus terang. "Aku dan sekitar selusin laki-laki lain."

"Ah, gadis yang populer, huh?" komentar Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Itachi membenarkan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dia gadis yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan...entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rambut panjangnya yang―"

_Kami-sama, aniki berubah menjadi melankolis_, desah Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sudah tidak memperhatikan ocehan kakaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Jadi, apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi.

Kali ini Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Itu dia masalahnya. Kan sudah kuberitahu tadi. kau tidak dengar, ya?" tanya Itachi kesal.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Maaf," ujarnya singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Itachi ketus.

"Huh?"

"Itu dia, aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyukaiku atau tidak." Itachi menjawab dengan gusar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Aku tidak tahu'? Yang benar saja." Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kata Itachi lagi. "Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi...yah, aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke mendengus. "_Aniki_, kau sudah dipermainkan," katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia memang gadis populer, bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan laki-laki yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, _aniki_ ku yang malang."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu," bantahnya pelan. "Dengar kenapa kau tidak mampir sebentar ke studio dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa penilaianmu salah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"Dan kalau kau memang ahli menilai wanita, mungkin setelah melihatnya dan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentangnya, kau bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk padaku tentang cara mendekatinya," tambah Itachi lagi.

_Asalkan kau jadi mentraktirku makan siang_, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

"Tenten, apa kabar?"

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika sang kakak lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan mengobrol dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua. Ia memandang ke arah dinding dan melihat nama studio yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar di dinding. Orizuka Dance Studio.

_Tidak masuk akal_, batin Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Sasuke, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap kakaknya dan dia melihat gadis bercepol tadi baru saja pergi keluar.

"Itu yang namanya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setengah bercanda setengah serius.

"Haha, lucu," gumam Itachi datar. "Biasanya dia ada di ruang latihan di lantai atas. Ayo."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti langkah Itachi menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. "Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan si Sakura ini."

Sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi debaman keras. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Setsuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengar seruan Itachi sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya seketika menggelap sesaat dan kepalanya luar biasa sakit. Sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sasu! Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sakura?" Suara Itachi terdengar lagi. kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi. "Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menyadari apa yang sedang menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Gadis berambut pink panjang dan berkulit putih bersih yang menindih Sasuke itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata _emerald_nya terbelalak kaget. "Oh! Oh, _kami-sama_! _Gomennasai_." Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri dibantu Itachi.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi sambil menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Gadis itu meringis ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai. "Aduh, aduh. Sebentar..."

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Itachi sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Itachi Uchiha akan menerima balasannya nanti. Sasuke berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?" Suara Itachi terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan kepada Sasuke. "Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak!" bantah gadis itu cepat. "Tidak usah ke rumah sakit. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan," kata Itachi lagi.

"Tidak usah. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke berusaha duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela pembicaraan kakaknya. "Kurasa kita perlu ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku―"

"Bukan kau―" sela Sasuke tajam sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksa tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku."

Kali ini Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan horror. "Oh, astaga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**


End file.
